


The Vixen on the Couch

by eyes_closed_at_night



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Couches, M/M, Modern universe - freeform, Rating May Change, Smut, in coming chapters, pink lace panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_closed_at_night/pseuds/eyes_closed_at_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi had to do was pick up a few things from Hanji's apartment but he gets sidetracked by the sight he sees on her couch. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash at writing fanfics but this wouldn't go away.
> 
> Note: Don't be a creep like Levi. Not cute in real life.

There is no fucking explanation for why there’s a person in this apartment when there should not be.

When shitty glasses told me to come to their apartment to pick up their notebooks hiding in their shithole place, they didn’t tell me someone one else would be here. Had I known some _fuck_ was here, I would have refused their request and told them to sit on a stick. The bitch knows I avoid interacting with others any more than the bare necessity but it looks like that worm _conveniently_ forgot to mention anything.

Even from here by the door frame, I can hear loud ass snores coming from the couch facing away from me. A single, tan hand is hanging off one arm of the couch, while two sock-clad feet are dangling off the other. My hand grips the doorknob of Hanji’s front door, threatening to slam it shut and forgot about retrieving jackshit but I decide I’m already here, so fuck it.

Closing the door quietly, my feet are soundless as I creep closer to the sleeping person, ready to peep at whoever the hell Hanji had at their place. I won’t deny that I’m curious to see what _dumbass fool_ would willingly sleep anywhere near their messy apartment. Just being this deep for this long (with each passing second I can feel the uncleanliness of their place getting to me) was pecking at the back of my mind, the amount of clutter and invisible dirty air particles causing my teeth to clench. I have to make an effort to ignore the dirty dishes on the coffee table and the piles of unwashed clothes carelessly thrown to the floor.

Slightly leaning over the back of the couch, I have no time to prepare before my brain fucking short circuits.

The young-looking boy below me is indecent. That’s the only fucking thing my brain can think of. He’s on his stomach, his - not quite a baby, yet not quite a man - face resting on one cheek, an arm tucked under him, messy brown hair fanning around his head, a white blanket pooled around his calves. That’s not what makes my breath hitch or my eyes widen to fucking dinner plates.

It’s the fact he’s in a pair of lace panties, showing off a fine, young, _juicy_ looking ass. The panties only cover half his ass and they’re light pink. Never before in my goddamn life has the color pink given me heart palpitations. Never before in my life has my dick hardened this quickly or my hands itch to grab a cheek of something delicious, but there’s a first time for everything, right?

The boy on the couch is still asleep, completely unaware of what a _creep_ I’m being by just standing over him, practically salivating, wondering if he’s old enough to be legal. It isn’t until he starts to stir slightly that I jerk away from the couch and dart as quickly as I can into the kitchen in the adjoining room.

With my back to the yellow wall and a hand running through my black hair, I peer around the doorway to see if the kid’s awake, sighing in utter fucking relief when I see he’s still dead to the world.

My heart’s beating fast and shit and the rare shakiness in my hands unsettles me. It causes me to remember that I need to get Hanji’s notebooks and get the fuck out of here before their impatient ass decides to call my phone. It’s already been at least thirty minutes since they told me to get their things on my way to pick up some food for our shitty weekly meet ups at my apartment. Our other friend Erwin’s probably already there too by now, his big ass moaning about the little red head at his job with the dipshit boyfriend. I _really_ don’t need either of them calling me right now and running the risk of the ringtone waking the guy up.

The few minutes it takes for me to find Hanji’s notebooks in their bedroom feel like hours. My ears are strained for any sound of him coming to and I’m doing some spy level shit trying to stay as quiet as possible as I sift through messes to find their stuff.

I almost make it out the door.

I’m almost fucking there when a fucking cockroach decides to say hi, causing me to curse everything under the damn sun and jump back, slipping on a loose shirt. If the loud swearing wasn’t enough to wake the vixen up, the loud _thud_ sound my ass makes when I hit the floor sure does it.

In an instant, he’s up and off the couch, messy hair in his eyes as he tries to make sense of what’s going on around him. He has the most adorably confused face I’ve ever seen – but will never admit- but it quickly washes to shock and horror when he sees my dumbass laid out on the ground.

“Oh my God!” _it’s good to get to know that phrase well now, since you’ll be saying it even louder soon enough if you continue to stand there in those panties._

I’m off the floor in a second, notebooks forgotten, nasty bugs forgotten as I eye-fuck the hell out of bulge I can now see the outline of behind the lace. He’s basically naked, every inch of that fine front body hidden from me by the couch now exposed to my hungry eyes. The sight of him in all his glory makes me want to tackle him to the floor and mark up his smooth-looking neck and collarbones with big, fat hickies. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder for the first time _why the fuck_ this boy is in Hanji’s apartment of all places, wearing practically nothing.

_I’m fighting that bitch the next time I see them because one, why the fuck do they have this man-child just lounging around in some fucking panties and two, whoever the fuck this is just became mine and fuck it all if he was waiting here for them._

I need to leave now. It dawns on me how fucking bad this situation must look to this guy. In his mind, he just woke up from a nap to a stranger in the apartment with him for some unknown amount of time, possibly about to do shit to his previously knocked out, lingerie-wearing self. I must look like a giant pervert.

My thoughts turn out to be true when the boy starts to scream shit at me, “Get the fuck out, you creep!” and “What the hell are you doing in here?!” _It’s a bad time to be thinking about how his pink lips would look wrapped around my dick, those frightened screams turning into moans of pleasure as he sucks me off. Ew, fuck! That cup still had shit in it!_

I’m scampering out of the apartment when he starts to throw unwashed cups at me from the coffee table in front of him, a decorative pillow clutched to his pelvis in a late attempt at modesty.

_Yeah, too late for that one. I’m kind of already fucked and you will be too if I have my way. Whew that's kind of creepy but holy hell do I need to get out of here._

My lungs are burning as my legs pump hard to get the hell out of the building, a strange mix of fear, adrenaline and _lust_ coursing through my veins. I haven’t run this fast out of a place since the last time I saw good ol’ Uncle Kenny. I jump into my car and peel out of the parking lot, driving like a madman back to my apartment.

I’m quiet on the way back, my heart still pumping and my hand gripping the steering column. Full of shock and disbelief and “did that really just fucking happen?!” I’m still reeling when I pull up to my complex. Cutting off the engine to my car and just sitting there to calm down, I become painfully aware of my still-hard cock. Flashes of juicy ass in pink panties and a brown haired surprisingly baby faced boy run through my head, slowly driving me insane at the sheer amount of filthiness. I know it before my mind settles; I’m _hooked._ I can already tell that the young vixen on the couch is going to haunt my thoughts tonight and then on.

I feel out of control when the lust takes over my body, causing my hands to unzip my jeans and slip into the waistband of my boxers. With clenched eyelids and a dry hand pumping my dick, I grunt as I cum to thoughts of a plump ass in pink panties. The mess in my hand, the fact I’m in semi-public, and the risk of some unlucky passerby seeing me in my state of completion means nothing to me.

I’m going to get that hot boy in my bed, as soon as I get some fucking answers from that asshole currently in my apartment.


	2. Getting Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and late...but ta da

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, HANJI?” I stormed into my apartment, startling the dumbass on the loveseat. Hanji’s head whipped around to face me, looking confused with a TV remote in hand. Erwin stepped out kitchen, face just as confused.

“What are you talking about? Did something happen? Where are my notebooks?” Hanji sprang from the couch and ran towards me at full speed, their arms outstretched to tackle me in concern. I side stepped their unwanted embrace, ignoring their squawk of surprise when they met the wall. I quirked a brow at Erwin when I noticed what he was wearing.

“Why the hell is your big ass in my apron? I swear to god if you stretch it!” I glared at him before I turned back to Hanji. _I told him to stop wearing my shit! A grown-ass man his size should NOT be in a size small anything!_

“Yes something happened! There was a half-naked kid in your apartment when I fucking got there!” My arms were crossed over my chest as I glared daggers at the person leaning up against the closed door.

Hanji squinted at me behind their goggles, one eye brow raised and their mouth parted as their head tilted to the side. Behind me, I heard Erwin choke but I ignored him. There was an entirely silent stare off happening between me and Hanji, the lack of answer driving me insane.

Hanji’s face abruptly lit up, their eyes going wide as they grinned hugely at me. They lunged forward to grip my shoulders and dug their nails into the skin in sheer excitement.

“Wait, wait, do you mean Eren?! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Hanji was babbling and shaking from all the excitement suddenly in their body, acting way too hype about this situation. _So baby boy’s name is Eren…got it. Wait, why the hell did I just call him that?!_

“Kid? What do you mean, kid?” Erwin on the other hand sounded shocked and not half as happy as Hanji. His thick eyebrows were practically connected as he furrowed them, looking like a damn caterpillar had sprouted above his eyes.

“It has to be Eren, he’s the only one besides you guys who knows where the key is! Oh that naughty boy! Haha! I never would’ve guessed he would do such a thing!” Hanji seemed unaffected by the implications of her statement and reactions their words drew from us. My eyes were fixed with murderous glare and Erwin’s shock faded into worry.

I knocked their hands off me and shove them back into the wall. Their admission rubbed me entirely the wrong way, red starting to cloud my vision at the sudden flush of anger that raced through my body. _Why the FUCK was that kid there and why the hell did he know where the key was?! Is he really fucking them?_ Jealously joined anger at the thought of _Eren_ actually being out on display like that for _Hanji!_

_Oh hell no!_

“How the fuck do you know him? How old is he? Why the fuck was he on your couch in some cheekies?!”  I yelled at them, firing off questions they failed to answer fast enough.

“What?! You saw that cute boy in cheekies and you’re standing here, talking to me right now?! What kind of choices are you making in life, Levi!?” Hanji looked at me as if I was stupid.

My eyes widened as I scoffed.

“He was sleeping you creep! I wasn’t just going to take advantage of some boy I found in your apartment. Now answer my damn questions.”  
 I grabbed their shirt collar to bring their face down to mine, our noses almost touching from the proximity.

 Their glasses were sliding off their nose and their eyes were still wide behind those goggles but now, that excitement had increased tenfold. Vaguely, I realized I was wayyyy overreacting to this whole situation but I was too far gone to care, my mind and dick already set on that kid.

“Oh my Leeevii!!! Do you like him?!” I growled at them but Hanji ignored my rough treatment and gripped my shoulders again. This time, they were in a dead lock that squeezed so tightly I couldn’t shake them off. _Ah shit, now they’re gonna fucking know I want the brat._

Erwin separated the two of us, now looking like someone had just told him his dad had just given birth. A mix of ‘what the fuck is going on’ and ‘someone better fucking explain this shit’.

“Oh Erwin! Levi’s got a crush on my neighbor! I can practically _feel_ the jealousy coming off him and I haven’t even touched Eren or seen his undergarments!” Hanji clapped their hands in delight as Erwin’s arm flexed to keep me restrained so I wouldn’t kick their fucking head off.

_Just because that shit it true doesn’t mean I fucking want you broadcast it to the world!_

“Enough of this! First off, Hanji, why the hell is there a half-naked child in your apartment, and secondly, how does he know where you hide your house key?” Erwin ushered Hanji to the love seat to further separate us and I took a stance against the wall, not trusting myself enough to follow them. If Hanji said what I feared they might, I didn’t think I would be able to hold myself off from smothering them with a seat cushion. _I seriously need to get a grip over this boy._

 “Geez, Erwin, calm down. Eren is not a _child,_ I’m pretty sure he’s seventeen. He’s the son of my neighbor down the hall. We’ve spoken to each other a lot the past few months since they moved there and he’s been over a few times whenever he forgets his key. I told him where the key is to my apartment so he can come over if he ever forgets his key and has to wait a while for his mom.  That must be why he was in there. He’s a good boy, and I’ve never laid a hand on him.” Hanji’s last sentence was directed at me, a knowing smirk on their face that spelled out nothing but trouble. _So the boy is seventeen. Fuck everything!_

I sneered, unsatisfied with their answer and mad as hell that the kid was actually still a kid. How long would I have to wait until his sweet little self was legal?

“That still doesn’t fucking explain why he was in there, _half-naked_.” Gritting my teeth, my hands were balled in fists as I waited for their response.

“Levi’s right, Hanji.  Why was there an underage, half-nakedboy in your apartment?” Erwin was still worried, his hand resting on Hanji’s shoulder in a soothing gesture.

“Hmm, now that one I have no idea about. He could have forgotten his key but that doesn’t explain why he would be undressed. Levi should tell us how he found him.”

“I found him asleep on the couch, in your dirty ass apartment, which by the way needs a fucking cleaning. Seriously, would it kill you to actually wash a fucking dish every once in a while, or actually throw your clothes in a hamper? Anyway, I was trying to sneak around but he woke up before I could leave and he flipped out on me.”

“Flipped out?”

“Yeah, he threw cups and yelled shit at me-” Hanji erupted into peals of laughter.

“That’s so terrible! He probably thought you were breaking in or something. I have to introduce you two properly, I just realized how cute you would be with him!” My stomach totally did not clench at their words.

“Hanji, I doubt Eren is going to want to see Levi anytime soon. He’ll probably be too embarrassed with how things went but you should clear things up. And _please,_ find out why he was there.” Being the voice of reason, Erwin thankfully shot down Hanji’s suggestion. He handed picked up their cellphone from the coffee table and handed it to them. As Hanji pouted and unlocked their phone, he walked over to me and motioned for me to join him in the kitchen.

I followed and took a seat at the dining table, arms still crossed as I looked at him lean against the counter.  He stared at me with probing blue eyes, seemingly assessing me.

“Is that all that happened?” He questioned.

“Yes that’s all that fucking happened,” he motioned for me to quiet down, “Like I said before, I wasn’t going to assault some sleeping kid I found.” He nodded at me, taking my word for it but he still didn’t look appeased.

“Do you have any idea why he might have been there?” I shot him a look.

“How the fuck would I know? All they said was to get their notebooks, they didn’t mention anything about someone else possibly being at the apartment. And the kid was just sleeping on their couch, not laid out on the bed.” _Hanji would have been in deep shit if I had found him on their bed…fuck he would look great against my sheets, that chocolate brown hair fanned out as that plump bottom lip would be bitten by his teeth as I-_

“Levi!”

I jumped in my seat and looked at Erwin, visibly startled. I recovered quickly and stared at him impassively, dread seeping into my body at my uncharacteristic reaction. Those keen eyes of his missed nothing and I could just see the cogs in his mind turning as he realized what had caused me to lose focus.

“No way, Lee, you heard Hanji, that kid is seventeen! It’s bad en-” I gave him a vicious glare and motioned for him to calm the hell down before he alerted Hanji in the living room.

“Give me a fucking break Erwin, I didn’t do anything and I won’t, so relax.” _Oh, the lies I tell._

Erwin was unconvinced, ignoring my words as he crossed his arms and continued to stare at me with those accusing eyes. “Don’t give me that shit, I can see you’re already in la-la land over the kid. I’m telling you now, nothing good would come of you pursuing a _seventeen_ year old boy, when you’re twenty-six.”

I breathed heavily through my nose, trying to stay calm so I wouldn’t blow my cover even more than I already had, determined to not show Erwin just how far gone I was over my baby boy. _Again with this baby boy shit?_

“Exactly, which is why I’m not going to fucking do anything, okay, Commander Eyebrows?” I didn’t wait for Erwin’s response, I already knew he hated that nickname, ever since high school when Hanji and I had made it a habit of calling him Commander Eyebrows.

I left the kitchen and plopped down on the couch, ignoring Hanji in favor of grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. I crossed my legs and swung one arm over the back of the couch, the picture of relaxation, except for the tautness of my tensed muscles under Hanji’s gaze. I didn’t dare ask them who they had called while I had been in the kitchen. It still burned me that I didn’t know why Eren had been in their apartment, but I left it alone, for now.

“His birthday is March 30th.” I shot my eyes to them, but I didn’t say anything. _It’s only September 30 th…fuck! _My little vixen wasn’t going to be legal until March 30th, which was six months away!

They watched me for a reaction, but having learned my lesson from Erwin, I gave them none. I tuned back to the television and continued to flip through shitty programs, my balls weeping at the thought of having to wait so long to press against Eren’s fine ass. _Think positive, Levi, positive! At least now, you’ll have time to woo the kid into your bed, instead of just rushing into things because you’re horny and he’s delicious._ With a new outlook on things, I sank fully into couch.

Erwin came out a few minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn and family sized box of Cheez-its. We all settled in to watch a movie, Hanji not rushing off to their apartment, Erwin not giving his unwanted input, and me plotting how to approach the kid.

I could almost guarantee this whole process would not be easy, but it would be so, _so_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now why, dear readers, was baby boy eren in hanji's apartment in cheekies?! any mistakes or inconsistencies, please let me know!!!


End file.
